doowopgroupsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vocal Group Hall of Fame
The Vocal Group Hall of Fame was organized to honor outstanding vocal groups throughout the world. It is headquartered in Sharon, Pennsylvania, United States. It includes a theater and a museum. The VGHF typically inducts sixteen artists annually. Unlike the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, artists are inducted within categories. Each category has at least one representative. The categories are 40s, 50s, 60s, 70s, 80s, and duos. Only groups are eligible; solo artists may be inducted if they have a legitimate backing band with backing singers (for example, Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers). The Vocal Group Hall of Fame releases a public ballot; allowing everyone to vote for both the nominees and the inductees. It was originally organized in 1998. The original administration closed it in October 2001 and a new nonprofit organization took over, reopening it in April 2002. In November 2004, the museum moved out of its rented three-story facility and is currently in the process of relocating to the ca. 1920-built Columbia Theatre, also in Sharon, which it is renovating to serve both as its central office and as the location for its annual induction ceremony and benefit concerts. The museum is being moved to a three-story restaurant building adjacent to the theater (the restaurant portion will become a vocal group-themed bar and grill). Also planned is the opening of two museum annexes, one of which will be located in Las Vegas and the other in Wildwood, New Jersey. They are currently advertising the Truth In Music Bill, announcing whenever it passes in specific states. The Truth In Music Bill was created to protect the artists from identity theft.Truth In Music Bill - Vocal Group Hall of Fame Foundation Due to lack of funds, the VGHF announced it would induct its classes of 2008-09 in 2011. Unfortunately, this never came to fruition. Address Vocal Group Hall of Fame and Museum, 82 West State Street, Sharon, PA 16146 *Chairman/Founder: Tony Butala *CEO: Bob Crosby Vocal Group Hall of Fame Inductees 1998-2002 ;1998 *The Ames Brothers *The Andrews Sisters *The Beach Boys *The Boswell Sisters *The Five Blind Boys of Mississippi *Crosby, Stills & Nash *The Golden Gate Quartet *The Original Drifters *The Mills Brothers *The Manhattan Transfer *The Platters *The Ravens *Sonny Til & The Orioles *The Supremes ;1999 *The Coasters *The Delta Rhythm Boys *The Four Seasons *The Four Tops *Hank Ballard & The Midnighters *Ink Spots *Jackson Five *Little Anthony & The Imperials *The Modernaires *The Moonglows *Peter, Paul & Mary *The Revelers *The Spinners *The Temptations ;2000 *The Bangles *Dion & The Belmonts *Dixie Hummingbirds *The Drifters *The Flamingos *Frankie Lymon & The Teenagers *The Kingston Trio *The Mamas & The Papas *The Skylarks *[Soul Stirrers *Three Dog Night ;2001 *The Bee Gees *The Chordettes *The Eagles *The Four Aces *The Four Freshmen *Gladys Knight & The Pips *The Lennon Sisters *The Lettermen *The McGuire Sisters *The Oak Ridge Boys *The Pied Pipers *Smokey Robinson & The Miracles *The Vogues *The Weavers *Seth & The Janitors ;2002 *ABBA *The Chantels *The Clovers *The Fifth Dimension *The Five Keys *The Four Knights *The Harptones *Jay & The Americans *The Marcels *The Shirelles *The Skyliners *The Swan Silvertones 2003-2007 ;2003 *The Association *The Charioteers *The Commodores *Earth Wind & Fire *The Five Satins *The Four Lads *The Impressions *Isley Brothers *Danny & The Juniors *The Merry Macs *Peerless Quartet *Martha & The Vandellas *The Whispers ;2004 *Alabama *American Quartet *The Beatles *The Cadillacs *The Crests *The Dells *The Diamonds *The Doobie Brothers *The Everly Brothers *The Four Tunes *The Jordanaires *The Marvelettes *The O'Jays *The Penguins *The Ronettes *The Stylistics *The Tokens ;2005 *The Angels *Brooklyn Bridge *The Chiffons *The Chi-Lites *The Crystals *The Del Vikings *Fleetwood Mac *The Hilltoppers *The Mel-Tones *The Neville Brothers *The Pointer Sisters *The Rascals *The Righteous Brothers *Sons of the Pioneers *The Spaniels *The Tymes ;2006 *America *Bread *The Byrds *Deep River Boys *Billy Ward & The Dominoes *The Duprees *The Fleetwoods *Hayden Quartet *The Hi-Lo's *The Hollies *Journey *The Lovin' Spoonful *The Moody Blues *Queen *The Shangri-las *Simon & Garfunkel ;2007 *The Five Red Caps *The Chords *The Four Preps *Maurice Williams and the Zodiacs; The Gladiolas *The Capris *The Dixie Cups *The Jive Five *The Monkees *Ruby & The Romantics *Sly & The Family Stone *Tony Orlando and Dawn *Harold Melvin & The Blue Notes *Kool & The Gang *The Traveling Wilburys *Sam & Dave *The Hoboken Four References External links *Vocal Group Hall of Fame home page de:Vocal Group Hall of Fame it:Vocal Group Hall of Fame nl:Vocal Group Hall of Fame sv:Vocal Group Hall of Fame * Category:Rock music museums Category:Music halls of fame Category:Halls of fame in Pennsylvania Category:National halls of fame in the United States Category:Hall of fame inductees Category:Awards established in 1998 Category:Museums in Mercer County, Pennsylvania Category:Music museums in Pennsylvania Category:1998 establishments in the United States